1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a lighting device, and more particularly to an LED light dedusting/cooling system.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that LED is a sort of solid semiconductor element capable of directly converting electrical energy into visible light. In comparison with the conventional light, the LED light has the advantages of high brightness, low energy consumption, long lifetime, energy saving and environmental protection. Therefore, the conventional halogen lights and fluorescent light tubes have been rapidly replaced with the LED lights.
In order to increase the luminous flux of the LED light, that is, increase the brightness of the LED light, various high-power LED lights have been developed and sold by many manufacturers. Due to the limitation of volume and the requirement of installation of sealing-type or semi-sealing-type housing, the LED light is generally inbuilt with an active heat dissipation device including a fan and radiating fins, especially with respect to such as projection lamp, down lamp, bulb lamp and cap lamp that employ LED lights. Such lighting device has some shortcomings that the use frequency is high and the use time is long. As a result, during a long-term operation, the inbuilt fan will take in a great amount of alien articles such as dust and hairs to accumulate in the interior space of the housing and on the surface of the heat dissipation device. This often leads to deterioration of the efficiency of the active heat dissipation device or even malfunction of the fan. In this case, the LED light will burn out due to overheating.